We're Gonna Groove
by Lionkat456
Summary: Abbachio is waiting at home for Bruno to get back so they can F***. That simple really, no spoilers involved past-(like what, episode 5?) PWP with a little fluff at the end, if you don't like the ship, don't read, etc, etc, etc. You know the drill. Read the tags. (If there are any mistakes, or you got a good critique, let me know, I'll be glad to fix it. Thanks! Enjoy.)


Abbachio hummed, examining his nails, lounging on the couch in just a thin silk robe. He had been given the day off but very quickly finished treating himself to a manicure, pedicure, and the works at the spa, and now only wanted Bruno to come home. He and his lover had _negotiated_ quite a bit the previous night, and the anticipation was killing him. It took all of Abbachio's self-control not to jump up and rush to the front door like a puppy when he heard the familiar sound of keys turning open the lock.

"Welcome back, _Tesoro mio_." Abbachio stood up from the couch, very slowly approaching Bruno for a quick peck on the lips. Before he could, Bruno managed to whip him around, gently but firmly twisting the taller man's arm and guiding him to the bedroom. Abbachio gasped at the sudden movement, an embarrassed blush already making its way to his cheeks. "Ah, already jumping into it?" He was answered only by a harsher twist of his arm and took the message to be quiet. When they made it into the bedroom, Abbachio was tossed haphazardly into the chair centered in the middle of the room, and Bruno started tying his hands behind the chair's back.

"Did you miss me?" Bruno asked, smirking down at him. He slowly dragged his finger across the other man's chest, parting the robe that Abbachio was wearing. He could only gulp and nod, the hungry look in Bruno's eyes setting his skin on fire wherever he looked. Bruno slowly walked behind Abbachio, his heels clicking on the floor. Just out of Abbachio's view, he heard their 'toy chest' crack open, and the sound of a few items shifting in Bruno's grip. "Here we are." Bruno reappeared in his sight, a small bowl of clothespins in hand. "You ready?" He asked, a much more gentle smile appearing on his face.

"Green." Abbachio smiled back, before Bruno quickly placed a few pins on the man's arms and thighs, the pinched skin turning a lovely shade of pink. Abbachio sighed, quickly growing used to the pins, and longing for Bruno to turn it up a notch. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a masochist at heart, and somehow Bruno knew just how to ramp it up to keep him begging for more. "_Bruno._" He cooed, emphasizing each syllable. "_Bru-no._" A sharp slap to the side of his face made him grunt in surprise and Bruno gruffly ordered him to be silent. More pins were placed along the inside of his thigh, Bruno's hand reaching dangerously close to his cock.

By now, Abbachio's heart was thumping in his chest, and when Bruno set down the pins and reached out to close his grip around the other's throat, he could feel it beating against the base of his palm. "Lovely." He slowly tightened his hand and ate up the way his lover looked: Abbachio's cheeks growing more flushed, the flutter of his eyelashes, and the small rise and fall in his chest as he took what little breaths he could. "Absolutely lovely," he repeated, wondering which toy he should use next. After a few moments, he settled on surprising his sub with a passionate kiss, grabbing his hair and yanking it back to pull Abbachio in even harder. He was getting noisier and noisier by the second, gasping when he could and moaning into the kiss, practically yelling when Bruno's knee came to grind into his cock **hard**.

"Fuck, Bruno, I can't-" He was interrupted by another slap to his face, and more weight being dug into him. Abbachio felt that sudden mix of pain, pleasure, and adrenaline, and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning any more. He couldn't think enough to say a word, and Bruno had already moved on, biting into the side of his neck sharply and roughly twisting a nipple in between his fingers. As suddenly as he started, Bruno suddenly pulled away, tugging off both the clothespins along Abbachio's skin and the loop in the knot around Abbachio's hands.

"On your knees, slut." Abbachio was painfully hard, but that simple command got his blood rushing even faster. He knew what to do, moving to the ground and reaching up to pull down Bruno's zipper. Another harsh slap. "With your teeth, whore." Abbachio dove right in, too dazed to argue, and Bruno grinned down at him. "God, you're precious." Somehow those words made Abbachio even more embarrassed than having his nose pressed into his crotch while he bit down on the zipper.

"Oh shut it." He muttered, having finally gotten Bruno's fly open. He knew in an instant that it was the wrong thing to say, and received a much harder slap to the side of his face.

"Obviously I can't trust you to stay quiet," Bruno muttered, taking hold of Abbachio's head and shoving his cock into his throat and holding it there until Abbachio's lungs were burning and he had to tap out, coughing and sputtering as Bruno let him breathe.

The white-haired took a few deep breaths before Bruno reappeared in front of him with a glass of water and he took a large gulp. "Are you alright, Amore mio?" He had a worried expression on his face, and the other jumped to soothe him.

"Completely fine, really! Just didn't go at the right angle. Seriously, can we get back to it?" He grinned up at Bruno, making sure he was convinced and was glad to see his capo nod and set the glass of water back in its place. The two resumed their positions, and Bruno, this time a lot more gingerly, took his lover's head in his hands and forced him towards his cock.

"Suck." Abbachio dove in, deep throating as soon as he could, a loud gagging noise emerging from his throat with every bob of his head. The raven-haired man hissed and sighed, just barely pushing down on his lovers head. "You're really too good at this, whore." If he kept going like he was, Bruno wouldn't last too much longer. As much as he wanted to shove his cock as far down his throat it would go, and make Abbachio swallow his cum, he already had a better idea in mind. "Stop." Abbachio whined as he was pulled off by his hair, and Bruno pointed towards the bed. "Why don't you give me a show if you want my cock so bad, slut?" So, Abbachio stood up and bent over the bed, taking the chance to finally discard his robe.

"What would you like me to do, my Lord?" His answer came in the form of a smaller dildo tossed towards him along with a bottle of lube. "Yes sir." he hummed, opening up the container and pouring a copious amount of the liquid on both the toy and his ass. The cold made him gasp and rub his skin, trying to warm it up.

"Getting a little impatient, slut." When Abbachio glanced over he saw Bruno in the chair he was tied to before, slowly jerking himself off. The white-haired man groaned at the sight, wanting to break down and beg him to fuck him already. But instead, he turned back to his work, picking up the dildo and slowly moving it around his entrance.

"I'll give you a show alright." He groaned as he pushed it in, slowly, inch by inch until he hit the base, and his legs were trembling. "Oh fuck," he whispered to himself, testing the waters slowly by pulling it out hardly an inch and pushing back in. He bit his lip again, building up a rhythm with it and gasping with every thrust. He couldn't help it, he had to keep moaning louder. "Bruno, my Lord, baby, _please_." He practically sobbed. It was never the same as when his lover grabbed him by the hips and pulled him against him, and it was even worse that Bruno handed him the smallest toy of the bunch.

"Please what?" He could hear the touch of amusement in Bruno's voice and groaned in impatience. "I'm afraid I don't know what that means. Care to elaborate?"

"Fuck, Bruno, please just fuck me already. I need it. I need you inside me right now." As quickly as he said it, Bruno was standing behind him, the dildo in his hand. But rather than pull it out, he kept thrusting it into his lover, angling it just the way Abbachio liked it.

"What makes you think you deserve more than this?" He used his other hand to pour a little more lube around the dildo and pulled the full length in and out, torturously slowly.

Abbachio was far beyond the point of making logical arguments. He needed to stop being teased or else he was going to go crazy. He whined: "My Lord, I'm begging you, I can't take it anymore. I need your cock in my asshole right now. Please." He yelped when Bruno spanked his ass, cock twitching in response. "Fuck!" He hung his head, grabbing a pillow to cover his mouth while Bruno treated him to a dozen or so more, his ass lighting up like Christmas lights.

"How absolutely lovely!" Bruno laughed at him, breathing in every little smothered moan and curse word. "I think I'll have to treat you, you've been such a treasure." He pulled the dildo out of Abbachio's ass, before coating himself in lube and gently pressing in. "Fuck, you're such a tight little whore, you know that?" Abbachio was in such pure bliss that he couldn't respond, only babbled while he gripped the sheets in front of him. "You don't have to be quiet anymore, _my love_." Bruno teased, before grabbing his hair once more and yanking it, pulling Abbachio's head out of the pillow and unleashing the sounds that were streaming from Abbachio's mouth. Every thrust and smack of Bruno's hips against his forced out a loud moan, and he alternated between Bruno's name and incoherent babbling. Bruno kept up a brutal pace, his hand squeezing his lover's hip hard enough to bruise.

Eventually, he got the angle just right and Abbachio almost burst into tears sobbing in pleasure. "Right there! Right fucking there and don't stop or I'll scream. I'm so fucking close Bruno!"

"Just wait for me baby, I'm right there too." Bruno groaned into the side of Abbachio's neck. He hissed, pressure building up inside until he was ready to burst. "Cum with my Abbachio," he breathed, filling him to the brim with his cum, and Abbachio followed suit, completely handsfree and legs trembling, coating the bed with his own cum before collapsing onto it.

"Oh, Bruno." He quickly pulled him down next to him, unable to help himself, and planted soft kisses all over his cheeks and lips. "God, I love you." He wrapped him in his arms, squeezing tightly, and Bruno gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"That good, huh?" Bruno joked and rested his head on Abbachio's chest. "I love you too, my darling." The two caught their breaths in each other's arms before reality came back to them and Abbachio sighed.

"Holy _shit_, my ass hurts, how hard did you slap me?" he rolled over, looking back to see the damage. "Oww," he whined, rubbing it with his hand.

"Want me to draw a cool bath, Amore?" Bruno offered, standing up slowly. Abbachio nodded, and Bruno, looking down into his golden eyes, leaned back down for one more kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
